Fire suppression may refer to a use of agents such as gases, liquids, solids, chemicals and mixtures thereof to extinguish combustion. Fire suppression systems may use a “total flooding” or a “non-total flooding” method to apply an extinguishing agent in an enclosed volume. The total flooding or the non-total flooding method may achieve a concentration of the extinguishing agent as a volume percent to air of the extinguishing agent sufficient to suppress or extinguish a fire. Use of environmentally friendly fire-suppression agents such as environmentally friendly chemical agents or inert gases are being encouraged as a replacement for Halon in fire suppression systems. However, some of these gaseous systems may require significantly higher volumetric flow rates and thereby systems with higher volume and weight than existing Halon-type fire-suppression agent delivery systems. In airplane operations, higher volume can occupy cargo volume and increased weight is undesirable since fuel burn rates increase accordingly.